Resurrection Note
by Jacqui-Aime
Summary: The Wammy Boys work with a girl to find a book to revive themselves. However, it isn't as easy as they thought it would be when the book lands in the hand of the mafia, and their only living partner is framed for a crime she didn't do.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

The minute I stepped into that long, dark hall, I knew I was in danger. How? I wasn't quite so sure myself until I saw him. A tall, pale-skinned man with jet black hair suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway. In horror, I noticed how he targeted his footsteps towards me, and a blood red glow dimming the walls.

"Juno…"

"H-how do you know my name?" I trembled, feeling my heart race as I scooted back. I crashed into the wall, and panted in desperation and terror. The man didn't answer, and although I could see the jeans and white shirt he was wearing, his face was darkened. The hall felt like a black hole. I couldn't get out, and I felt utterly lost.

"What do you want? W-who are you!" I shouted. The man had reached me with out speaking, and placed his hands on my shoulders. I shivered at his ice cold touch. In an instant, he threw me down to the floor.

"Stupid girl! Why did you leave me, June!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

He jerked me back up, pressing me against the wall. I could feel the smooth of wood. His head was hanging down, but I saw the tear drops he began to cry falling.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he suddenly pulled me in for an embrace. This action completely bewildered me, and I froze silently.

"I-I'm sorry, Juno," he whimpered. "I'm so sorry… I never meant-"

… Everything disappeared right before my eyes.

"June, wake up."

It was my brother, Tobias.

Having just moved to Winchester, England, we were heading to our new house. I wasn't too excited.

I lifted my head off the truck window, and smiled. "Good morning."

"It's actually like 10 PM," my father said.

"Great… I just woke up from a freaky dream."

"About?" Tobias questioned.

"I can't tell you. You'll get scared," I teased him as I rubbed my eyes.

"Why?… Oh look, we're here."

My eyes shifted to the windows. A bone-colored house stood tall in beside the driveway, but my mind was still thinking about that odd dream.

_'I wonder what could have sparked that… nightmare,' _I thought, thinking about

"Very nice," my dad parked the truck in the driveway. "Let's bring our stuff in." When I lazily stepped out the truck and leaned against the door, I was delighted to the smell of gardenia flowers and the brush of crisp wind.

"Oh well," I sighed, scraping the cement with my shoe.

Five days later, Toby wanted to go to a public pool. The hot day made us sweat excessively; the sun shone so brightly it could blind us. With nothing else to do, we went together while our parents worked.

Tobias was the first to jump in the pool, leaving me behind on the chairs.

"Toby, come out. You're gonna get burned if you don't put on sunscreen," I bit my fingernails. It was a bad habit I couldn't cure. Tobias ignored me, and stared out the gate to a large school of some sort across the street. A cross was at the top, with beige walls and windows running down the sides. The shouts and laughter of children could be heard. It felt strangely familiar.

"Tobias!" I called. "Listen!"

He quietly climbed out- something alien for him. His eyes were glued to the school. As soon as he saw the red lights on for the street, he darted across.

"Tobias! Dammit," I chased him like Tom chases Jerry.

I should've known he'd pull something like this.

I could hear mischievous laughing. I rounded a soccer game of children, trying to not tangle my toes in the grass. In the distance was a man wearing a black vest and black jeans. He had long blonde hair that looked tousled as if Tobias had touched it. I wondered why a man like that would be in this school. He reminded me of the mafia.

"Tobias!" I exclaimed, grabbing his wrist. "Don't you ever do that again!" He looked away as if to say 'I don't wanna hear it.' When I looked up at the man, my face instantly flushed. He had a large pink scar running down his face; most likely from a fire. His blue eyes were on me, as with the children around. It reminded me I was wearing only a bathing suit.

"I-I'm sorry," I awkwardly got up, trying to avoid their stares.

"It's fine," he replied.

I nodded, staring at his scar.

"Yeah. I got burned. Get over it. I bet you don't like it when people stare at your eyes."

I nervously gripped my brother's hand, hurt by his comment. My eyes were weird after all. Brown with a green spot to the side- just imagine it.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry," I hurried away in humiliation. "I'm so mad at you, Tobias."

"I just wanted to play with other kids my age," he grumbled as I pulled him along.

"It doesn't ma-" I noticed a sign hanging from the door.

Wammy's House.

At seeing no one around this area, I stepped back and took a moment to view the large orphanage.

"The orphanage to raise L's successors… Interesting." My eyes scaled the outer halls of the building, letting me catch a glimpse of a bulletin board.

"Looking for Volunteer workers," was titled upon one.

"Can we go now?" Toby asked.

"Wait," I examined it up close.

I like kids. Why not?

"I'll look into it later. When I'm more appropriately dressed."

"Look into what?"

"Volunteer work here, Tobias. I'll be coming back, soon. Hopefully I don't see that jerk again, though."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Just a week later I was back at the House. I gingerly walked through the gate, heading for the application on the bulletin board.

"Who are you?" I heard a bold voice as if it came from a boom box. Nervously, I shook my head from side to side to see who it was. To my luck, there was that blond I had met wrapped in leather again. His ice-blue eyes intimidated me.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just going to sign up for volunteer work here." He narrowed his eyebrows, and nodded. I promptly signed the form, and heard _shf_ kind of noise as something hit my feet. Beneath my sneakers lay a blue Gameboy. I curiously picked it up as a man came running by. He wore a striped T-shirt with carelessly loose jeans. Red bangs shagged over his forehead as he grabbed the device from my hands and said, "Thanks."

"No problem." He reminded me of the type of person who'd play video games all day. He glanced at the form on the bulletin board.

"Are you Juno?"

"Yup." His eyes stared me up and down.

"You're pretty cute. I'd like to see you around here again."

I laughed, timidly scraping my shoe against the cement. "I'll be coming often for volunteer work."

The redhead shoved the Gameboy in his pocket with a smile. Looking him up and down, I thought he's pretty cute himself, but so different. He was about to speak again, but the blond I had come to nickname "Mafioso" interrupted.

"Matt," his boom-box voice came back. While Mafioso's temper showed, Matt seemed calm as a river.

"What's up Mello?"

He glanced at me, then back to Matt. "…Just follow me," Mello walked off aggressively.

Matt winked and waved at me, running off afterward. My smile had disappeared as I suddenly noticed he'd ran right through a box of newspapers against the wall. I flinched wildly, questioning if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

_'What just happened?' _my curiosity ran as I stumbled over my shoe laces, landing on the box. It slid and fell on it's side, sending folds of paper across the floor.

"Dammit." I scrambled to pick them up. In nervous hope that no one would pass by to see the mess, I stumbled again. And then I stopped with what caught my eye on a newspaper. A picture of the redhead I'd just met was pasted next to an article. I read it intently.

_ 'On January 26, NHN announcer, Kiyomi Takada and her surrounding bodyguards were attacked by a man with a gas grenade. The police went on a chase after the attacker, who was later that night cornered and gunned down by the police. The man was identified to have been Mail Jeevas, known as Matt where he grew up in the orphanage, Wammy's House. _

_ It is unknown why Jeevas was attempting to kidnap Takada, but another culprit, Mihael Keehl, was seen driving off with Takada on a YSV-3000 motorcycle. A truck was later found burning less than a mile away from where Takada was taken. Both Takada, 25, and Keehl, 20, unfortunately died in the-'_

_Brrng._

A bell rang that broke my concentration. Children came out to flood the halls, and I quickly set the papers back into the box. In complete bewilderment I stared at the photo of Matt, Mail Jeevas. Hadn't I just seen him a minute ago? How could he be dead? Trapped in a crowd of children and teenagers, I threw the newspaper back in the box. I would do my research at home.

In a week I was already doing volunteer work for the House. I was helping take care of the 1st graders, guiding them on their work whenever they needed. But all at once I was wondering about Matt as well, hoping he was here again so that I could figure out what that was all about in the newspaper. I got hold of it again, and stared at the picture of Matt. A bell had rung to go to lunch while I lingered back in the halls, walking slowly as I continued to stare.

It was the same person, I was sure. Bold red hair with the same striped shirt.

"Where'd you find that?" Mello startled me. I turned to realize the halls had emptied already. Mello brashly ripped it out of my hands.

"What's your problem?" I snapped at him. He didn't answer, but eyed me with intimidating cold blue eyes. I turned the same look on him, softening it within a second to not make him more hostile.

_'If I give him the same attitude, it'll only make him more sour,' _I thought.

"Excuse me," I calmed my tone of voice, staring at the floor. "May I have my newspaper back now?"

Mello handed it back. The cold look had gone away to be replaced by a passive expression. I heard the crinkling rustle of paper, and then Matt's voice shout from behind.

"Oye, Mihael!"

Mello replied, "Matt, stop trying to be Spanish."

"I just came out of the Spanish class. It sticks to you." When Matt caught my eye a slick smile spread across his face. He started talking to me, but I was too busy thinking about Mihael now.

_'I also saw that name in the newspaper! This is freaky... Could I really be talking to ghosts…? Maybe I'm just being dumb- if they were dead they wouldn't be in front of me right now. Or! maybe they really are ghosts. After all, I did see Matt run through the newspaper box before...'_

At this point I was staring wide-eyed at Mello... Or Mihael. I didn't even know what to call him anymore.

"...Julie?" Matt tried calling my attention. "...Julie!"

"It's Juno," I stared poker-faced at him. For some reason when I turned to Mello, I smiled. Although there were goose bumps rising on my skin from slight fear, I felt I could eventually get to the bottom of the mystery if I came to Wammy's more often.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**I really appreciate the nice reviews I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story! And constructive criticism is also appreciated~ It really helps me improve my writing. **

**Well, that's all I wanted to say~ Thanks and enjoy. :3**

"Three weeks," I whispered under my breath. "Three weeks of volunteer work, and I still haven't asked Matt and Mello about that newspaper. What is wrong with me?" I set up the supplies for an incoming art class. Finally sitting down to rest, I sighed. To my right a little girl with hair in pigtails eyed me oddly. She giggled when I caught her gaze.

"Were you talking to yourself?"

"Yes, I was." I answered.

_'I should just ask them about it already…'_ I thought. '_I've been too distracted by actually doing volunteer work." _

I could call Matt and Mello my friends with how much I'd talk to them in the House, although Mello still wasn't all that friendly. He tended to be a little cold; through rough teasing remarks and witty sarcastic replies we would still sort of get along.

"I'm gonna grab a snack. Be right back," I headed off into the hallway. Trying to move pass a crowd of children was a struggle. I almost tripped a couple of times until finally reaching the stair rail. I took a moment to lazily lean against the wall as the last few kids went into class. My mind was slipping into a daydream when Matt broke my fancy.

"Juno!" An energetic voice bursted. I found my foot tipping over the stair ledge as gravity pulled me to fall.

"Ah!' I put my arms over my face as I fell onto Matt, my heart racing. Then I noticed that Matt didn't fall down with me. My eyes widened as I fell not on him, but through him instead. Mello ran abnormally quick to catch me at the bottom of the stairs. Shock and confusion kept me quiet as I trembled in his arms.

"Are you ok?" he mumbled. I could only shake my head as Mello put me down.

"...What was that?" I stared at Matt, speaking in quiet awe.

A looming silence followed. A few seconds of awkward stillness until Mello grumbled, "why don't we just tell her?"

"T-tell me what?" I looked down at my feet.

'_So you really are dead...'_

"Fine. Maybe she could help us," Matt sighed. Mello shot Matt an _'are you crazy?' _kind of look. Like you change a radio station, Mello's attitude switched in a moment. He impulsively grabbed my arm; I flinched, wincing away.

"Come with us," he pulled me as if I was a hostage. I followed his order as a shiver ran down my spine.

"If you're a ghost, then how can you grab me…?" I whispered.

"I'll explain later." We stopped in back of Wammy's House. It was vacant at the moment. I'd assume the PE class was still changing, giving us only 5 minutes to talk.

"Ok, well, how can we tell you this?" Matt mused as he looked up at the cloudless sky.

"We're not alive, Juno," Mello said so bluntly it was creepy.

"I know," I replied in a similar manner. In a way I felt prepared for this, having gotten clues before they were spirits. But nonetheless I had goose bumps and was stiff as a billboard.

"I-I read in the newspaper- here in Wammy's House- that on January 26 last year y-you were killed by the police," I stuttered, staring at Matt. Only then did I realize I was trembling as I clutched myself to hold the impact. My eyes shifted to Mello. "And that you died in a truck set on fire."

"Well-"

"Holy shit! And that you kidnapped her, you burned down a truck with her-

"Ok, calm down Juno," Matt said. "It sounds like you're gonna hyperventilate."

"Shut your mouth, bitch! We didn't kill anyone!" Mello shouted. "She just _had _to write _my _name in the Death Note," he growled like a lion. I sauntered back, insulted by his words. He clearly couldn't control his temper. At the moment, I cared more about knowing what was going on rather than his affront, though.

"Death Note? W-what on earth is a Death Note?" my voice stuttered with the rhythm of my trembling.

"Shut up you guys!" Matt finally took charge, and superiorly told us, "and don't talk about the Death Note so loud."

"But what _is_ it?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He mumbled, "nothing," but turned back with another sigh. "A supernatural notebook from the shinigami- excuse me, death god- realm. Who's ever name is written in it will die. It was also the weapon Kira used to kill so many criminals."

"…"

"You expect me to believe you?"

"With you knowing we're ghosts, yeah."

"…"

And then Mello spoke.

"The truth is, Juno, we're here in hopes of finding a Resurrection Note. It's just the opposite of a Death note." He seemed to have calmed down. His voice was just a little stressed. "It's awkward- Matt and I can alternately go through items or be able to touch them when we're in areas we visited during our lifetime. But in any other place we slip through anything…

Roxbeth is one of those places."

"W-what's Roxbeth?"

"A neighborhood near by," Mello's cold stare was intensely serious, albeit gloomy.

Matt continued for him, lighting a cigarette in the meantime. "We've wanted to be reincarnated for some time now. There's just no hope without a living person to grab it, though. And since the book is in the hands of a gang in Roxbeth, we're really gonna need help."

"…And of course you're going with this…" I nervously ran my fingers through my wavy hair.

"To ask for your help, yes." Matt sounded older than his age to me. I laughed, cocking an eyebrow.

"Wow, ok, so why me? I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"There's just no one else," Matt returned the attitude. "And with you already knowing we're ghosts, why not? I'd just suggest you be equipped with a weapon in case anything happens, and make a money deal for it. We'll be there to guide you on it."

Again I laughed. "You've got to be kidding. There's no way I'm going anywhere _near _a gang."

"That's strange. The Juno I know is willing to take on any challenge," Matt teased. It was like he pushed the right button to piss me off.

"Shut up, Matt…"

"Just stop being selfish, Juno." Mello glared. "We've been dying to get that book for a while. I _hate _that I died young. I _hate, hate, hate _it…" I heard his voice growl. His blue eyes looked at me sullenly. "We could take care of getting the money for it. Please, just do it…"

"Help." I finished for him. Mello made me feel utterly guilty. "Ok… I'll help you get the book."

"Thank you," Mello murmured.

"Thanks," Matt smirked.

"Ok…"

A mob of teenagers flowed into the field for PE.

"Does this Saturday work out?" Mello inquired me.

"Yeah."

"2 o'clock?" Matt suggested, "good?"

"Yes," I replied despite my insecurity for safety.

_'How could I possibly face a gang? Even if Matt and Mello guide me that doesn't mean they wouldn't attack me in any way… Or try taking the money, __**and **__keeping the Resurrection Note.'_

I stared at the two ghosts in front of me. Both had a young face, both died young. I couldn't fully absorb everything that had just happened. It made me sweat profusely to think of confronting a gang, and the bright sun blinded my eyes to leave me in a surreal phase of mind.

_'I don't think I can do this…'_

"Meet us outside the entrance then," Mello pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket, chewing it as if it were something to relieve his stress. He scarfed down half of it in a moment or two.

_'Just relax, Juno. I'm sure everything will be fine.' _

As I thought about it, I honestly felt terrible for them. Just the ideas of dying young made me feel somber. It'd only been a year since their deaths, technically making Matt 20, and Mello 21 now. They still had a lot to go.

_'I __**should**__ help them.'_

"Ok guys," I feigned a grin. "I'll see you there." I quietly headed back in the House.

I _guess _I could be fine confronting a gang as long as Matt and Mello backed me up on what to do; I could take my dad's gun in case of emergency, too.

How hard can it be**?**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

On Saturday I drove to Roxbeth's water fountain. I parked my car in the lot, and stepped out to see a large white fountain with a dolphin statue spouting water. The floors were white stone, but matted in dirt and shoe prints. I instantly felt the hot rays of sunlight that would likely make me sweat within seconds. I took a deep breath to just relax, biting my fingernails as I reluctantly smelled the dull scent of cigarettes.

_'Matt.'_

I saw him sitting on an old bench with Mello. He blew out a cloud of smoke. Mello seemed to jostle him as he pulled out a chocolate bar. As usual they were dressed in the same clothing, while I came in black jeans and a grey T-shirt. I hid a gun in a holster under my top in case anyone tried to hurt me.

"Hey guys," I greeted Mel and Matt.

"Hey Juno."

"So which gang am I gonna meet?" I tried sounding calm and confident.

"They call themselves the Ripped Daggers," Mello replied.

"Ripped Daggers?" I rose an eyebrow. "They sound sweet."

Matt chuckled, taking a snip of chocolate from Mello's bar in a swift motion. I saw Mello's blue eyes locked elsewhere. In curiosity I looked the same way, only to see a gang already in back of me. All young men except for one woman dressed in signature colors of silver and black. Some had their eyebrows cocked, some stood with attitude, and one up front stared at me hatefully with the outline of a gun noticeable in his pocket.

"You talkin' 'bout us?" he barked. I stood frozen in fear.

"Yup," Matt replied casually. I glanced at him, wondering how he could be so calm. He nudged me to say something.

"Remember they can't see us," Mello reminded me. "Or hear us, for that matter."

I nodded and stuttered. "N-no. I-I mean-"

"Tell them what we want," Mel commanded.

"H-hey, you guys have something I want." The gang moved in closer to me.

'I probably look like such a wimp.'

"Which _is_?" one gangster snapped. His eyes narrowed, and he seemed irritated.

"A notebook," I replied, "called a Resurrection Note."

"That crappy book?" the woman said, cocking an eyebrow. "It's a load of shit. Tch, power to reincarnate the dead."

I wasn't sure what to say next. I began biting my nails again, glancing at Matt and Mello.

"Why the hell would you even want that?"

I didn't know how to answer.

"Tell ya what, we'll give you the notebook, but you'll have to pay up with 2 grant," he bullied me with jeering eyes.

"We've got enough," Mello assured me, "the money is right under this bench, Juno." I stared at him with wide eyes.

_'How the hell did you get 2 grant just for this?... Ah well,'_ I lifted a rough brown sac from under it. _'I'll ask later.'_

"Alright," I said to both the man and Mello. "I've got the money right here." The gang looked at the sac in surprise. I couldn't blame them- I didn't even expect we'd have that kind of money ready for them. Regardless I was still quivering, but I'd lightened just a little.

"Oh..."

"So anyways, I won't give you the money unless you give me the book first." After a few sighs and grunts from the Ripped Daggers, all our attentions were drawn toward a police car driving in. It parked, and out stepped two officers. They both looked serious as they boldly walked to us in a confident stride.

Sweat covered my forehead in stress. I promptly wiped it off, stepping back to Matt and Mello in failed attempt to feel safer. They could do nothing to help me; I'd have to face this one on my own.

"You all are the Ripped Daggers?" the officer said fervently.

"Yup," the gang woman clutched my wrist, ripping me off the bench.

"Ow!" She shoved something into my back pocket. "What are you-"

"Shut up. I'll shred you if you say anything to bust us, little bi-"

"What are you doing, Juno?" rang another voice from the group.

"Hm?" Both the woman and I turned.

"Shut it," she whispered. I realized she had the same name as I.

"We're here for Juno Johansen?" the policeman said.

Juno and I simultaneously snapped our heads up to look at them. We caught each other's eye; I could see the same confused look radiating from her green eyes.

"Which one of you is Johansen?" he inquired in complete seriousness.

"We got her right her right here," Juno said, pushing me to the ground.

"You're under arrest for the robbery of the Brinks Ba-"

"What!" I snapped at him, wincing away from the cuffs they tried to clank on my wrists.

"Robbery of that bank?" the gang leader said. He ripped the sac of money from another's hands, showing it to the police as if it were a prize. "She brought us this. I think it's more than enough proof."

"No!" I practically jumped at him to get the money. "That's not- I mean-"

I didn't know how I could defend myself. There I was being accused of robbing a bank and holding a sac of money that was brought for the Daggers. It couldn't have been a more obvious who'd been the robber in the eyes of a passerby.

"Is that a gun?" the officer questioned to make it all worse.

"..."

_'Schieße. That sneaky bitch framed me.' _

"Let me see your gun license," he commanded.

"I don't have one," I confessed. No way I could fake I did.

"Robbing a bank is already enough," the police woman said, "cuff her."

"No! But I didn't do it! It wasn't me! Just take a look at your evidence again!"

The police held silver cuffs. The Ripped Daggers backed away, smiling that they had gotten away from being jailed. I could have sworn I saw two give each other a high five, and I squirmed around to break loose from the officer's grip. I panicked, desperately whipping my head from side to side to see where Mello and Matt were.

"Calm down!" They almost got one wrist into the cuff.

Thankfully I heard the boom box-like voice that instead of dreading me this time, brought me relief.

"You know what! Run!" Mello suggested shouted.

"Mello!" Matt grunted. "That's a horrible idea! She's gonna be a fugitive! Use your head man!"

But when Mello told me to run, it was like a trigger. I found a way to twist my arm like a windmill and untangled my arms from the officer's, racing for my car. I was a fast runner, and swiftly rounded the curves of concrete to jump in my car seat.

Mello followed me, meeting me in the passenger seat.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he growled, hitting the window.

"What!" I panicked.

He stared at me for a millisecond, and then commanded, "drive!"

"Where!"

Mello's blonde hair was a mess of gold locks that crowned his head when he turned to me. His face was red as he commanded me to drive to an address I'd never heard of before. I put my trust in him.

I kept panting along the drive. What'd just happened was a fog of bewilderment in my mind.

"Schieße..."

Mello quietly stared at me, pinching his forehead annoyingly. "You're German?"

The thought of my family flooded my thoughts.

"Gah!" I exclaimed. My driving looked like that of a maniac's.

"My parents are going to kill me!"

I broke into tears.

"Juno, stop it!" Mello shouted.

I began telling myself to toughen up, but numbing what I felt only made it worse. What was only 15 minutes felt like hours until I finally arrived at the address. My cheeks were coated in wet tears; it felt like hell. A clutter of confusion, fear, and feeling utterly lost.

Out the window was an old abandoned hospital. Vines of green leaves had grown up the walls. It's beige walls were matted in dirt, and chips of old paint looked ready to wither away from the building. I continued to cry on the steering wheel. Mello hesitated to speak; he ultimately just patted my back.

"P-please stop crying. We'll sort things out inside."

'What could we possibly sort out with what just happened?'

"Park in the back lot," Mello said.

"W-why?"

"You want your Nissan easily visible outside? If the police come to find you, your car would easily give away your location."

I parked in the back lot with no reply. I repeatedly tucked and brushed my loose dark hair behind my ear. 'I'm a fugitive' the thought rang in my ears. '...And what happened to Matt and the notebook?' I realized the redhead hadn't come with us. Mello moved as if we were spies on a mission. It felt like he was coaching me on what we were going to do.

"We're in trouble," he said with a serious expression. "But if we don't start by making a plan then we're really screwed. Let's go inside."

"Ok," I whimpered. My muscles felt weak with how much I was quivering. When I stepped out, Matt caught me by surprise by standing right in front of me. Instead of gasping, I screamed with the fear I already had.

"Woah, are you okay, Juno?" he casually smoked his cigarette.

"No."

"Matt! What happened to the book?" Mello asked excitedly. His blonde eyebrows furrowed against his light blue eyes.

"Tch. You'll never believe this- they sold it to the Mafia." Matt was so calm you could think he was a robot. Mello was a polar opposite in the situation, and he immediately threw a fit.

"What do you mean they sold it!" Mello shouted.

"When I came back to get the book, they were already carrying a suitcase of money they got for a trade. And it was Dane Adams, too."

"Dane Adams? Why does that name sound familiar to me?" Mello asked himself. Then his eyes widened. "Adams! I remember him. Great. I know where his Mafia hideout is."

"That Juno girl said he was leaving the country, though," Matt informed. Annoyance pestered my body when he said her name, although it's my name, too.

"You're kidding me."

"No."

"But I remember their Mafia hang out was moved in a nightclub in Vegas," Mello said.

"Vegas?"

"...Mafia? You're involved... with the mafia?" I was ready to slap Mello and Matt across the face.

"No, Juno." Mello's tone threatened me. I could sense he was trying to get me quiet- to not nag or rant about it. But I did anyway.

"I don't believe you." I crossed my arms untruthfully.

"Dammit, Juno. I'll explain later." "Later!"

"Why don't we talk this out inside?" Matt nervously pulled my arm.

"No! Let's talk this out- Wah!" Matt raced me to the emergency department of the old hospital. Another trait I assumed of being a ghost- you could swiftly run (or more like fly) anywhere quickly.

"Juno, uh," Mello looked down at his boots, unsure of what to say. "Don't cry..." he mumbled.

"Maybe she should just turn herself in," Matt suggested. "She could convince the police she didn't do it."

"Yes!" I nodded enthusiastically. "They _have _to realize it wasn't me."

"Then again, we could use your being a fugitive as an excuse to run off to Las Vegas," Mello crumbled up the foil from the chocolate bar in his hands. I slowly stared at him, questioning his sanity.

"What do _mean _an excuse to run away, Mel?" I crossed my arms.

_'How inconsiderate can you get?'_

I didn't even hear what he said next. I was engulfed in a mass of anger. It took me a minute to be calm enough to reply without rage.

"Guys," I sighed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Matt said casually as he stared at my eyes. "We would have to cover those eyes with contacts or something, though. They could easily give away who you are."

I turned my face so he wouldn't stare at that green spot that always made me self-conscious. I hated it. It was birthmark that had never, and probably would never fade away. And when Matt kept trying to take a look at it, I snapped.

"You guys! Consider my feelings! I have a life and family, I can't just run off to get a freaking notebook in Las Vegas from _the mafia!_"

"Consider our feelings," Mello replied. My face instantly flushed to beet red.

"We've died young with no chance no chance of getting that book ourselves now! There's no other dipshit that can help us now!"

Mello took a moment to grab and squeeze the counter edge until his knuckles turned white. He growled like a lion, eventually snapping back to me in irritated response.

"Juno… I'm actually going to beg you for this…"

I was poker-faced in surprise.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and stared at my eyes. I let out a grunt, wondering if he was just playing sweet so I would give in. An unhappy rainy look came to his blue eyes.

"This is our only chance at getting another shot at life. I can honestly promise you this time nothing will happen. We'll be prepared. Just please do this for us, it'll mean the world…"

"…"

I glanced at Matt, who was quietly leaning against the door frame. His solemn dark blue eyes brought tears to my own. Even if Mello was just putting on an act of sweet talk, I cared for Matt. And it crushed me to see him forlorn like that.

"…Fine… I'll get you the book," I finally surrendered. I widened my eyes a second after saying so.

'_I'm insane. I wasn't thinking straight!'_

Matt already had me in an embrace. I was getting claustrophobic in the redhead's bear-hug… or "bro-hug" as he called it.

"I freaking love you!" His hand ruffled my wispy hair, now messed up in a mass of waves from his wrap.

"Whew," I blew my bangs. "Ok, it was no problem."

I can honestly say that was the biggest lie I ever told.

"So first we're gonna have to dye your hair." Matt clasped his hands together with a large smile. I narrowed my eyebrows, displeased.

"Can't I just get a haircut? I mean my hair is already too long anyway." It stretched down to my waist since I hadn't gone to a salon in a while. I never felt up to going, and I liked having long hair.

"We're gonna cut it regardless," Mello stated.

I sighed.

"Would you rather go to prison?" Matt said.

"No, but what about food and water? And how are we gonna get to Vegas? I guess I should use an alias if we're going on a plane."

I still felt like a lunatic to go along with them, but after a while I grew a gut feeling that it was the right decision.

"You want me to go get some?" Mello offered. "I could go right now."

"You do that," Matt replied, and jumped on the hospital bed. He stretched, and constricted in a way that reminded me of a sloth.

"Thanks Mel." He darted out the door.

The room grew silent. I was growing bored until I saw Matt turn on a Gameboy. I tried catching a glimpse of the small screen in curiosity, but he wouldn't stop shuffling around the mattress. He caught my gaze, and lifted up his goggles. He had night sky blue eyes framed with dark brown lashes. His skin was whiter where the goggles were than the rest of his fact.

I laughed a little and asked, "Matt, why do you always wear those goggles? Don't you get a little irritated seeing everything orange?"

"Nah," he replied. "I just like them." He tilted his torso as he repeatedly pressed a button.

"That doesn't really answer the question," I chuckled. He was possibly the quirkiest guy I'd ever met. Instead of answering me again, he evaded the question to talk about a plan.

"You know, June, I'm kinda surprised you're doing this for us. You handled the situation better than I thought you would."

I smiled, and said "Matt have you ever been to Vegas?"

"No. I'm guessing you haven't either."

"Nope. When are we going there?"

"Slow down, Juno, we'd first have to see what flights are available. Start thinking of an alias to go by. Make it something common, and I'll make the fake ID."

"...Ok..."

Most of the first names I thought of were German.

_'Analise, Auberon, Johanna…'_

I'd been born and raised in Berlin, Germany until I was 13 when I moved to the US. But this was the UK, and I had to think of more British names.

"Ok, I got it! I'll be Sophie Brown," I told Matt for approval.

"Perfect."

**I always imagined Matt would be the loyal, affectionate type of person- whereas Mello would have a bad temper and dirty mouth. I would expect him to drop a lot of F-bombs in this chapter, but I didn't want it to be so vulgar, so I kept it to… milder words? Oh well… And just so you know, schieße is kind of like the German way of saying "crap!"**

**So I'm wondering what you guys think of Juno? And how about how I portrayed Matt and Mello? Remember I'm open to constructive criticism~ ^.^**

**Also, there's another canon DN character coming next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Mello returned with sushi, red hair dye, scissors, and more things we would need for our stay at the hospital. He hastily whipped them out on the bed as if throwing a Frisbee. I shuddered as I stared at the mess.

'_This is going to be one hell of a travel.'_

"Let's cut your hair, first," Matt toyed with the scissors. He reminded me of a child sometimes.

"Be careful, please. How short will it be?"

"Just under your shoulders. Sound good?"

I barely nodded, but Matt was already getting a seat and towel to start. He grabbed my wrist to follow, sitting me down in a moment. I twirled my coffee-colored hair around my finger, wondering what it would look like after this. Matt tilted my head back with a murmur I didn't understand, making the first snip. I felt my eyes grow watery, and tears began dropping down my cheeks almost immediately. Matt sighed; I imagined he'd rolled his eyes the moment he stopped.

"Junie, please stop. You'll be okay." I didn't reply. I only questioned why this had all happened in my mind. Then the memory of my late aunt flooded my mind. She was a determined detective who would never back down from a challenge; possibly the strongest person I'd ever known. Naomi was her name.

_'Be strong… You can do this…' _I gulped down the thick lump in my throat, gripping on the chair arm. But it did nothing, except serve as a shoulder to cry on.

Matt cut my wavy hair to my shoulders within thirty minutes.

He patted my back and said: "so far I think it looks good, but you can go take a look if you want."

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Take the hair dye with you," Mello tossed me the box. I hesitated my walk to the bathroom. I was forcing myself to not stress things, and stared at the box for distraction.

_'Medium Copper Red,' _was printed. I would have rather gone blonde, and regretted not suggesting it to Mello, but went along with it anyway. I had my hair coated in dye in no time. The thought rang in my head that this was for my own good again and again, until it faded with boredom. I found myself morphing my hair into different shapes. From Afro to Mohawk and so on...

_"Why you look awfully fine today,"_ I'd wink at my reflection, working my hair like Elvis Presley, and broke into song.

_"We can't go on together... With suspicious minds!"_ For a moment reality didn't exist. My voice soared in a high pitch. _"Suspicious minds!" _

_ "And we can't build our dreeeams," _ I spun around. A black figure caught my eye. I traced it up to realize it was Mello's leather jacket. The blonde stared at me poker-faced.

"…"

"Um, I like Elvis Presley," I laughed in embarrassment.

"I can see that." Only then did I notice the small TV he was carrying, and he walked away. I nervously rinsed off my hair, and heard Mello's cackling laughter echo in the halls.

I giggled to myself. "He's probably gonna pick on me for that for a while."

After I finished the dying process, I stared at the mirror in disbelief. My hair fell on my shoulders in fiery yet calm waves of red like Jessica Rabbit's. But it was still damp after all. I patiently headed back to the ER; Matt and Mello's negotiating of plans was audible through the halls.

"Why don't we book a flight to Vegas for tomorrow morning?"

"Yes." Mello nodded like he was the boss. "Matt, go get Junie a ticket."

"Can't. I'm lazy."

"I don't care. Get your ass up and get her a ticket."

Matt narrowed his eyes, but surrendered. "Fine." He raced out the door with the smoke of his cigarette. Mello waved his hand in the air to clear the gray smog. I hated his aggressive movements- it looked like he was trying to kill something. He was a bitter bottle of liquor and angst wrapped in leather. My big mouth opened.

"Why are you such a jerk?"

"I don't know. Why are you such a pussy?"

"You see. That's so uncalled for, Mello. And I am _not _a… that." I crossed my arms, leaning against the wall.

"You were crying over your hair," he set the TV on the counter.

"N-Not really. It's just with being a fugitive I was… Just scared." I sighed. My eyes glanced from the bed back to Mello, who was eyeing at me quietly.

"… Ok, you know what, I'm sorry," I said. "Shouldn't have called you a jerk." I looked at him for any remorse in return, or some sort of reconciling reaction. But instead he just nodded, and turned on the television. The news was on- they showed my face and name to the world as a suspected bank robber who got away. It was brief, but struck me.

"… You don't know how hard it is, Mello…" I leaned my forehead on the wall. "What must my family be thinking?"

Mello ripped the foil off another chocolate bar, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"But I do," he seemed to chuckle. "At least you have someone."

"…Oh… I'm sorry, well… Can we just try to get along? We can't get the book together if this keeps on?"

He turned to me and nodded, then pasted his eyes back on the screen.

"So… where is this mafia hideout?" I asked.

"Under a nightclub."

"And how am I going to get the book from them?"

"By joining them."

"Why would they let me join? Wouldn't I have to do something illegal or something?"

"You're a fugitive- the authorities believe you possibly robbed a bank. You oughta tell them you knew me," Mello snipped off a piece of chocolate. He looked tense, and chewed the bar as if to demolish it.

"How would that make them want me more?"

"They found me worthy of being their leader."

"..."

"Don't look at me that way, Juno," he threatened. "Long story-short, I murdered someone they wanted dead on accident. The boss took me in afterward."

"Took you in?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, well... I ran away from Wammy's House when I was to just get away from all the bullshit. Damn pressure to succeed L all the time. Couldn't stand it." Mello sighed. He turned back to me when he felt my eyes on him.

"...Did you ever help them commit a crime?"

Mello shook his head. "Anyway, at least try getting our names in the Resurrection Note."

"Ok," I furrowed my eyebrows, trembling in worry.

"Stop shaking," his voice became commanding again. "And don't start crying again."

I instantly missed the softer attitude he held for a moment.

"I'm still scared, Mello."

He quietly licked the chocolate off his fingers, and pointed to another bar on the bed. "Give it to me?"

"Dang. Did you eat this much chocolate when you were alive?" I tossed the treat.

"Yup. I had a high metabolism," he simply answered. "Now just take a deep breath and relax."

"Alright, but can I please have a piece?"

He placed it in my hand without reply.

"Thank you." I took relief in the sweet taste melting on my tongue. I glanced at my watch, wondering when Matt would get back. On coincidence the redhead darted back into the room.

"I got you tickets to go to Vegas at 7 a.m.!" he announced.

"Wonderful." My voice had no emotion. Both men glanced at me.

"Now we need to book a hotel room for you." Before he could speak again, we heard a creak at the door. The room fell into a dead silence.

"Oh no..." I literally felt my heart jump.

To my surprise a tall man with the largest eyes I'd ever seen entered. They had dark circles under them as if he never got sleep, and jet-black bangs for frame. His posture was horrible- an excessively hunched back that made him look freaky.

I flinched a few times. Had I seen him before? His pale skin and blue jeans seemed all too familiar.

Why does he feel so familiar?

"Ryuzaki? " Mello's eyes widened. The strange man looked at Mello.

"Oh, hello Mello," he said calmly. His soot grey eyes scaled the room. "Hello."

"Hi." My eyebrows narrowed.

_'He's so... weird.'_

Ryuzaki took a moment to observe Mello.

"Last I saw you, you were 13... Thank God you've changed your hair." Mello looked at his feet as if in shame while Ryuzaki's attention shifted to Matt.

"Matt, you don't look like you've changed much."

"Who are you?" I asked the oddball.

"He's... Ryuzaki," Matt said uncomfortably.

"But is he a friend of yours, or what?"

"Exactly. I'm their friend. May I ask what your name is?" he hastily said. His dark eyes intimidated me; I was determined to avoid eye contact with him at all costs, and shifted repeatedly in my seat.

"...Juno" I replied.

"That's a lovely name. Odd, though."

My blunt mouth was about to open again.

_'No. You're the weird one.'_ I wanted to say. But I only managed to keep my eyes on the wall.

"...Thank you," it sounded more like a question.

"Why are you here, Ryuzaki?" Mello said.

"I heard you were going after the Resurrection Note, so I wanted to come as well."

"How did you hear we're after the book?" I finally turned on his creepy eyes.

"I heard one of them dropped from heaven to Earth, and for some reason I can't go that far into heaven. So I watched over you to see if you find the book. But it get's so boring," he droned, plopping a gummy bear on his tongue. "So I decided to come down myself."

"Where did you go if it wasn't heaven?" I shifted around indecisively as if I was on a bed of dirt.

"Mu- a land of nothingness basically". I took a moment in my mind, thinking about how sad it would be to live in a land of nothing, and especially if there were no people to keep you company.

Wouldn't having nothing and no one around leave you feeling empty and lonely? Even pain is better than emptiness. No wonder they want to live life again on Earth.

"... So you want to get the notebook with us?" Mello changed the topic.

"Yes." I noticed how dilate his pupils were. They looked like two black holes.

"O-ok…"

"We're flying to Vegas tomorrow morning at 7 AM," Matt informed him.

"Really? And, do you know where to look?"

"The Mafia has it," Mello threw his chocolate wrapper to the trash. "We want Juno to join them so she can get access to the book."

I hated the idea of manipulation to get it. "What if they get come back for me later? I don't want to end up dead, guys."

Ryuzaki's big greys stared at me. I nervously turned to Matt.

"...You remind me of Yagami," he said.

"Y-Yagami? What's that?" He didn't answer. Mello took attention.

"You'll be using a completely different identity with them. They shouldn't be able to find you after."

"Ok, so what should I pack? Where will we stay when I get there?"

"We'll find a hotel over night. You should get some rest, June," Mello said. "It's already 8 PM."

"8? That's not that late. Shouldn't I help you with the plans?"

"No. I got you a T-shirt and shorts for sleep. Small size should fit you fine."

"Yep. I guess you guys don't need sleep, do you?" They also seemed very much awake.

"Nope."

As time went by I dressed myself in the clothes Mello got me. They all headed to another room to talk that seemed like a private meeting.

_'That's unusual,' _I thought, slipping my socks on. _'Why wouldn't they want me to be with them?'_

Mello visited my room as I sat on the bed.

"…Some show that was today." He unplugged the TV from the wall.

"Oh, you mean by my Elvis performance? I thought it was wonderful." I giggled.

"No. I meant by what happened in Roxbeth."

"Oh…"

"Tch."

"Well…I'm gonna sleep now Mello. Good Night." I slumped on the bed.

"Night." As he walked out the door, I tried to get a hint of what the men were talking about in the other room. But I could only hear mumbles, and on top of that I fell asleep.

I woke up- still tired and lethargic- to feel a tug on my leg, and noticed some lanterns illuminating the room.

"Good morning," Ryuzaki muttered.

"Morning," I replied with closed eyes. "Mom, why do you have to wake me up like that?" I held up my torso, and opened my eyes to see the panda-eyed man. "Oh. Hi Ryuzaki." He quietly bit on a glazed donut, sitting with his knees up.

"Why do you sit like that?"

"Because if I sat normally my deductive skills would drop by about 40%"

I nodded, not believing a word he said. He was honestly the creepiest man I'd ever met… Other than some pedophile I'd met on the streets before.

"So what time is it?"

"Four in the morning," Matt said. "You should get ready now. The airport is pretty far."

When I got dressed and styled my hair, I didn't look like myself. They got me a black leather jeans, a turtleneck top, and solid black heels with zippers on the sides. I left my hair loose, and came out of the bathroom to see Mello waiting in the halls.

"This isn't me," my voice was monotone.

"Really? I think it looks h-"

"Where's a damn donut?" Ryuzaki quietly came between us. His eyes narrowed.

"Matt took the last one. You ate half the box, Ryuzaki. Try to hold off," Mello sounded annoyed.

"Um, Mello? What hotel are we going to?" I was dying to know.

"We're taking a taxi. But we're not staying at a hotel- Ryu knows a hideout in Vegas you could stay in. We have your passport and ID taken care of 'cause Matt made a fake one last night.'

"What do you mean a hideout?"

"You'll see. Trust us."

It didn't take us long to leave from there. We were on the plane right on by 7:30.

On the plane, I was delighted sitting next to the window. I'd paint up a portrait figuring out the shapes of clouds.

Mello, Matt and Ryu couldn't be seen by anyone else on board, so they just walked around or lounged near my seat. They caused a bit of trouble, though. Ryuzaki shocked a flight attendant when he took a piece of cheesecake from her tray; She saw it as a dessert floating in the air. Matt also bewildered people when he turned up the volume of his video game; many began to look around for the source, but of course they never found it. I even began to hear two kids behind me theorizing that there's a ghost in the plane- little did they know, there were actually three.

While they wandered around, Mello rested in the vacant seat next to me. He looked at my childish smile like that of a kid with a new toy.

"It gives me a cool sense of wonder- the sky reminds me of heaven. Hey Mel, did you ever go to heaven? Because, I mean, wouldn't that actually be better than coming back to Earth?"

Mello stared quietly at the roof, and said, "I never could go to heaven. I can't be freed to go to peace until my murderer dies."

"...Didn't she die already?"

"Doesn't matter," Mello said. "I didn't die peacefully- I ended up in Mu... You probably know it as Limbo- a land of nothingness."

"Oh...A-a re you okay?" his eyes had a rainy blue sorrow to them.

"I'm fine."

We both turned to Matt. He was leaning on a chair, trying to help a child playing a Game boy win as he pressed buttons for him. The little boy began whining that his game was broken.

"What about Matt?"

"...Juno."

"Yes?"

"Matt was shot to death. Did you forget that?"

"Oh, yeah," I suddenly recalled. "Poor Matt. What about Ryuzaki?"

"Let's ask him," Mello barked aloud. "Ryuzaki, come over here! June wants to know if you've ever been to heaven."

"Yes I have, but only once."

"What was it like?" I turned on curiosity.

"Certainly like no place I had ever been to. I recall a garden, but I wasn't able to see much else. Nonetheless, the place just feels so peaceful."

"I'd assume." I was starting to feel more comfortable around him, but I was still suspicious.

_'Haven't I seen you before?' _

For a second I could swear I saw his eyes flicker red. It was so unusual, yet I knew I had seen it before.

Who are you, Ryuzaki?

**On to the next one~ Also would like to say that on my profile is the link to my Deviant Art account in case you want to check it out. I have some artworks related to Resurrection Note there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

We finally arrived at Las Vegas in the evening. Never had I been so delighted to seeing the bright lights scaling up towers like colorful stars, and dancing spouts of water from the fountains. People in sparkling nightdresses and tuxedos passed by as if coming from a casino or nightclub. I could only imagine the parties going on in the buildings around.

'_This does seem like a place the mafia would stay in. God knows how much money's in those casinos.' _I thought.

"Call for a taxi, Juno," Matt said. I nodded, waving to get one's attention. My mind was still in a daydream as I stepped in the taxi. A Hollywood-type looking couple had my attention like magnet to steel.

"Hnn…" I sighed. I felt lovesick. Being single to me was already starting to feel lonely. A knuckle jagged against my shoulder.

"Juno," Mello broke my fancy.

"Hn?" I looked to him with innocently clueless eyes. There I realized all eyes were on me, including the taxi driver's.

"Where would you like to go, young lady?" he calmly asked. Matt whispered an address in my ear, which I in turn told the driver. He nodded, and drove ahead. Ryuzaki sat in the passenger seat with knees up… It was going to take me some time to get used to him. I was still suspicious, but intended to talk to him later so I could know what kind of person he really was. Maybe then I'd be able to remember where I might have known him from.

We arrived at a series of shopping centers and a mall. Bewildered, I narrowed my eyebrows at Mello in question.

"The place we're staying in doesn't have an exact address. But it's around this area, so we'll take it from here," he glanced at the cab driver. I guess it made sense; it was a hideout after all.

"Ok," I caught Ryuzaki's eye. They looked grey instead of the red I saw flicker on the plane. I passed the money I owed for the ride, thanking him as we stepped out the car. My tired body could barely cope with the walk around the center to reach the small underground layer I was to stay in.

"What the hell?" My eyes widened to the limit. "I-it's underground."

"Yep," Mello lifted the cover to reveal a staircase. It was a small space between a couple of old motels, but it was true that if anyone had just been a passerby, they wouldn't notice the lair door below them. It camouflaged perfectly with the street.

"I stayed here for some time when I ran away from Wammy's House," Mello said. "I know it looks like a stairway to a trash hole, but it really isn't that bad."

"Trash hole seems like an understatement, don't you think, Mello?" Ryuzaki calmly stared at the steps. "It looks more like a vampire would live under there, judging by the fact that they'd burn in sunlight. "

"What?" I chuckled.

"A vampire. I know it's a myth, but it reminds me of it."

With a smirk and raised eyebrow, I glanced at the stairs and back to Ryuzaki. "You're funny, Ryu." I began carrying my luggage down the lair.

"You think so? It just happened to be the first thing I could think of when I saw it. Or perhaps that black thing from the Black Locket would also live here. Have you seen it?"

"No. Is that a horror movie or something?"

"Yes. In my opinion, one of the best out there."

He didn't feel so intimidating anymore- in fact, he had actually gotten on my good side. I was about to ask if I'd met him before when I reached the peak of the descent. A simple mattress lay beside the wall, with a nightstand and a tall wooden closet. One room- no bathroom. It felt stuffy and somehow humid, and I coughed a bit.

I sighed. "We won't be staying long, right?"

"If we can get the book today then we shouldn't have to stay more than two days," Matt answered. I grimaced as I noticed how dusty the bed was. I picked up the blanket, waving it to release a cloud of dust. Exhausted, I finally laid down on the bed.

A groan escaped my lips. "What time is it?"

"It's 11. You know, the club is already open." Mello leaned against the wall, crossing his arms impatiently.

I whipped my head to the side with an attitude. "Oh, really? I think I'd rather just stay here for a while." I hated having to get up the moment I laid down. I absent mindedly cozied myself against the mattress as if to fall asleep, ignoring the discomfort of it's rough texture. I'd take anything now, and the boys around didn't seem to have anything else to say.

"Juno..." Matt said. I could see it coming that he'd try to wake me up to head for the book. It wouldn't be hard for me to convince him otherwise.

"Hn?" I turned the sweetest look I could on him. I'd used it countless times before; it always helped me get me what I want, or out of trouble. The only people who'd ever seen through it were my own parents, and my best friend back in the US. It was only a matter of sweetening your tone of voice, and with big doe eyes or batting my eyelashes it worked... Particularly on guys.

"Uh..." Matt hesitated. I batted my lashes intently, gently biting my lips with a soft grin.

"...Please?" I pleaded.

"...Fine."

I was giddy it worked. I was ready to cozy back into bed until I saw the look on Mello's face. His sharp eyes told me he wasn't fooled, turning my own expression into serious and busted. Subsequently, he pulled me off by the bed by the ankles. I honestly didn't expect a guy could do something so brute to a woman (though I was still 17 going on 18.) I gasped as my ribs hit the metal frame of the bed- I hit the floor with a boom, a small surge of pain shooting up my spine. All at once my anger burst.

"What the hell is your problem!" I flung a kick at his calf. His knee bent in an awkward dance-like motion that sent him slipping to the floor. He gave me an intense stare, radiating of anger; at the time I saw it as just pure hatred from him. I was impulsed to yell at him.

"I've tried to be your friend, but you can never stop being such a JACKASS!"

My voice grew the same kind of growl he usually had. It was hard to hold my patience any longer. He picked on my nerves enough already to send me into a blur of dark blinding anger known as a grudge.

"Ok, guys calm down!" Matt sprang in.

"Shut up, Matt." Mello snapped.

"You see! What is your problem? ! You even treat him like shit!" a throbbing pain pulsed in my ribs. I groaned a little, hugging the cage.

"Stop bitching, Juno!" he shouted.

"Oh! You want me to stop being a bitch?"

He grunted, ripping his head to Matt. "Dammit, I knew she'd be a horrible choice! She won't even get her ass up for what we came here for!"

I stared at him for a moment, speechless. I was about to lash out with nasty words, but Ryuzaki came between us just as I opened my mouth again.

"I-!"

"Stop." He said sternly. His voice combined with that poker face actually made me feel like a little kid getting in trouble with a parent. But something about his eyes seemed irritated at the same time.

"You two are acting like children. Vulgar children, at that. We won't be able to get the notebook at all if you two continue this behavior."

I glanced at Mello. He appeared just as rattled as I was. He stood back up, leaning against the wall and staring down at his boots. I subsequently rose up against the bed, quietly perching on it as Ryu kept his eyes on us. I didn't think someone so emotionless and quiet could get so angry.

When he was quiet for a moment, I automatically replied:

"I'm sorry."

Naturally I said it to Ryu, though it should've been for Mello. And it came out with the same sweet accent I had put on Matt, leaving me embarrassed to think that I probably sounded like a flirt. Those intimidating grey eyes were on me; my eyes shifted back and forth from him to Mello, until I finally stood up straight.

I took a deep sigh. "I'm sorry Mello. You two, Ryuzaki, Matt."

"Me too." Mello said.

I promptly slipped on my tennis shoes. "Let's go."

We headed out to the mob club, arriving at a scene of a dull building, but inside you could hear an animated party going on. I hated the heavy noise and chattering around. It was an unbearable place I would've never gone near to, if not for to find the Resurrection Note. The sight of men picking up random women from the sidewalk was irking, but the M&M's and Ryu didn't seem to be shaken by it.

I stared down at my own clothes. It seemed I was the only one not wearing a dress; instead my legs were covered by black leggings, and a red blouse.

'This kind of club is a little off from what I expected..." I commented.

"What did you expect?" said Mello.

"… I don't know."

"Tch."

"Eh, guys? There's guards by the entrance." I shivered. "How the hell are we gonna get past them?"

To our surprise Matt jumped in the air with a large smile. He snapped his fingers and announced, "I know what we could do!"

"What?" I sighed.

"Follow me." He pulled me by the arm in his direction. We ran by walls covered in graffiti, rounding them to the back of the club. I sneezed by the smoky dust of cigarettes. A single door was before me.

"Wha- It's probably locked Matt." I crossed my arms, feeling goose bumps press against my fingers. A sudden clamp on my shoulders caused me to scream, and I whipped my head to see what it was. Mello gripped me like some object with tension.

"Stop it. You're shaking too much."

"Leave 'er alone, Mello."

"What do you plan to do, Matt?" Ryuzaki calmly pressed his thumb against his lips. Matt suddenly ripped open the door with ease, and I gasped. A big piece of the lock flew off from the break in; I was on the verge of passing out from shock… Or maybe I was just too soft.

"I'm gonna- Uhh" I mumbled while Mello caught me in his arms. I could barely see his irritated expression before Ryu's comment.

"Get in before anyone sees you."

Mello promptly pushed me up into the door, Matt shutting it the moment I slipped in. Only then did I notice in the vacant bathroom that Mello and Matt had been gripping and pushing me around, whereas in Roxbeth they would have gone right through me.

"Wait, you guys said you could be sensed in places you've been to before!"

"Not here, Juno, let's just get the book already," Matt grunted and continued to rush me out the bathroom. I almost tripped over my own toes before being thrown out into the club scene itself.

"Wait!" I gasped, turning back to see they had already shut the bathroom door.

Ryuzaki turned to Matt, hinting with a bit of annoyance in his voice: "Matt, please don't do such a reckless action again. You should know what the consequences could be if we were to get caught."

"Well…" I sighed, nervously staring up at the crowded dance floor. "At least we're in." Loud bass beated into my ears from the blaring techno music, I thought my ears would start bleeding. I quietly rose my head up to take a good look at the whole club, and it immediately made my body heat up and start sweating.

_'Where the hell can I find a mafia group in here?'_ I thought dreadfully. I caught eye of a dark-haired woman in a red pencil dress dancing with a tall, muscular man, and thought: _'They're probably all around.'_

"So where does it go from here?" I looked at Mello on reliance, feeling the sweat starting to dampen my clothes a bit. He took one glance at me before whipping his head to the side when we heard a loud bang.

"It's the guard," Ryuzaki warned, and Matt roughly shoved me into the mass of people.

"Just blend in and keep moving," he said. We kept jostling the people around; it seemed like more than half of them were either drunk or high. I felt like screaming every time a raver out of their mind would shove us while mumbling mumbo jumbo.

"Where are we going, Matt?" I found myself tightly gripping his hand. I could honestly say the pleading voice I put up at that time was real.

Matt just gripped my wrist, and said, "Juno, don't worry. We just had to get you away from guard." Seeing the serious look on his face was so unusual to me- almost alien. It's not surprising to think he'd be serious in this matter, but… it still hurt my mood a little… In some way I couldn't understand.

We rounded a few more cliques of ravers, until one maddingly drunk person fell down on top of me.

"Gah!" I screeched when I hit the ground.

"Auueh, I'm-… Sorryyy," he grunted out. I saw the glassy shine in his eyes, and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Whatever!" I threw him off me, standing up from the ground. I was ready to break through this hoard of people in one shot.

"C'mon Matt!" I flung out my hand to grab his arm, but to my surprise he wasn't there. I turned around, horrified. He was nowhere in sight.

"Matt!" I stood on my tiptoes to find him anywhere. Still no Matty. Just like when someone looks at their phone for a moment and looks back up to see their friend disappeared like a ghost. At this point I was pulling my hair so strongly I thought it would rip off, frustrated and scared as hell. Within a bumbling group of partiers I was alone and lost.

_'…Well, there'll still be no logic in staying here, then.' _I quickly thought, and brashly rushed through the whole club, not caring for the many people I had to shove out of my way. In the blur of a moment, I finally jumped out from the crowd, and crashed into a tall mobster.

"Hey, what the f-!"

I couldn't pick up exactly how it happened, but as he pushed me I ended up tumbling down some kind of stairway through an open door beside him.

"Yach!" I screamed, latching my hand onto the rail so I wouldn't fall flat on my back. But gravity was still tugging me down, so my body continued to tumble down, and I landed straight forward on the ground.

"Shit! Shit!" I shouted, staring at the rather small staircase that felt a mile long. Excruciating pain ran through my shoulders, only to be worsened when I saw a circle of men pointing a gun at me. I groaned and shook in fear. For a moment I really believed I was going to die.

"Who the hell is this?" one of them shouted at the guard with anger.

"I-I don't know. She just broke in through the side door, and-" he stopped talking as the mob member gave him a dirty look. He was lying anyway.

"Juno?" I heard a young woman's voice say. Everyone turned to stare at who identified me. I, in shock, scrambled to see who it was.

'_Who the hell is she?' _my eyes widened. Before me stood a young woman I had never even seen in my life. Her hair was blonde, and short in the back growing longer to the front. She was very tall, and wearing a solid black dress with heels.

"You know her?" one of the men pointing the gun at me asked.

The woman stared at him for a second, and said, "yeah. Her name is Juno. J-Just an old friend of mine."

"…"

_'What in the hell is she talking about?'_

I eyed her in terror for a moment, and then averted my eyes when I felt someone staring.

"… Oh my God…"

My jaw dropped. It was another young woman, this time someone I recognized.

"S-Sabine?" I was speechless. Sabine was an old friend I'd met when I moved to the US so many years ago. She was all the same- long black hair, and hazel eyes. She wore long blue jeans and a tie-dye shirt.

What the hell is going on? I was hopelessly lost, and groaning from pain on the floor. Who was this woman claiming to know me, and why was my old friend here in a mafia club! … And wearing a freaking tie-dye shirt like some hipster in a place like this…

"Let her go," the woman commanded. The guard dropped me, and I shuddered again as I hit the ground. "Why are you here?"

"Um," I hesitated. "…I-I came to get a notebook," I blurted it out to get it over with. Her eyes softened a bit; pale blue eyes like the rain. I really didn't understand how she could go from being so tough to sweet-faced, but I was distracted anyway when Mello, Matt, and Ryu ran into the room. The look on their faces told me they were pissed, and I avoided eye contact from shame in myself.

"...A notebook?" a mobster asked.

I nodded. "R-Resurrection Notebook…"

"You know what, I'll take care of her, guys. Now put those guns down." The tall blonde said. They obeyed.

"Follow me, Juno," she nonchalantly gestured. I reluctantly did so, limping the whole way. We stopped at an old living room with a rugged sofa. I took comfort in knowing the M&M's and Ryu were right behind me, though still irritated. I just felt more protected; I sat on the sofa and huddled to Matt, still eyeing Sabine with confusion.

"Juno?" Sabine's eyes widened. "I never thought you'd- I mean- Why would you- What are you doing here!"

I was mute, incredulous at what had just happened. And then Matt pinched my side.

"Oh! Uh…" I still couldn't make out the words.

"And who are they?" said the other woman.

"You can see us?" Ryuzaki spoke, his voice monotone.

"Yes. I could the whole time," she furrowed her eyebrows like we were being ridiculous.

"We came with her to get the book," Matt said.

"Ok, _now_ tell me who _you _are! And what the hell are you doing here, Sabine!" I coarsely shouted. I gripped the couch until my knuckles were pale.

"Whoa, whoa, relax, Juno." She squeezed my shoulders.

I was about to burst again, but Matt held me back.

"I came here also looking for the Resurrection Note."

"WHY!"

"Shut up, Juno!" Mello snapped. Sabine continued.

"Well… Recently I made a mistake and…"

She rubbed her eyes, getting a little emotional.

"I… I got into a car accident, and well… I'm here now."

"What do you mean?" my eyebrows furrowed. I hoped this wasn't going where I thought it was. Sabine sighed as I glanced at my companions.

"Excuse me," she pinched her forehead. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I'll explain," the woman stepped in. Her bold voice took attention.

"Sabine died by a car accident a while ago, and came here looking for the Resurrection Note to be revived."

"Is that so?" Ryuzaki said. "Would you care to tell us more? We'd also like to have our names signed in it. And how did she know about the Resurrection Note?"

The woman groaned, rolling her eyes. I was dying for her to just tell us where it was. Fortunately Sabine helped us out.

"Amy, please just let them use the notebook, too. All it takes is handing her the book to sign our names, and we'll give it back to you immediately. It couldn't hurt, could it?"

"…" Amy silently thought for a minute. I began biting my nails apprehensively. Finally, she looked me in the eye and said:

"Fine. But we'll have to wait until at least 2 o' clock. That's usually the time Boss comes out to party himself, and I'll bring you guys down to where the book is. But you'll have to make it quick."

"Perfect!" I clapped my hands.

"Mind if we stay here in the meantime?" Sabine asked her. Amy nodded, and silently walked out the door. That was when a rain of questions started.

"How did you end up here?"

"When did you die!"

"Might I ask how you knew about the notebook?"

"Chill out." She rolled her eyes, and ran a hand through her hair. "Everyone up there knows a Resurrection Note dropped to Earth- only a few have strived to get it, though. I honestly can't believe I made it this far."

She treated it like something casual; so much that I questioned if she was human.

"Ah, ok." Matt got up from the sofa. I could see his eyes looking Sabine up and down. I detested it, and wanted him to sit down again. I loved that nerdy redhead, and he was mine.

_ "… God, I'm getting too possessive. I think Mello is rubbing off on me.' _I was surprised by my own thought. I was too lost in thought to see that Sabine and Matt were already talking, off in the corner of the room. I looked to my sides, feeling awkward at seeing that only Ryu and Mello were beside me. Mello caught my eye.

"I'll be right back," he walked away.

"Where?"

No answer, except that I heard the rustle of a chocolate wrapper. I was stuck next to Ryuzaki, who was sitting in a fetus-like position on the sofa. He slid a caramel out of his pocket, popping it into his mouth.

"…" I quietly stared. He looked like some kind of… Man… Child thing; I don't even know how to describe it.

"… Oh, excuse me, Juno. Would you like some?"

"N-no, thanks…"

At that moment I felt my stomach growl. My mind had been so focused on getting this book that I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"… Actually, yeah, I'd like one." He plopped the sweet candy in my hand. I promptly ate it, faking a smile. " Thank you."

He nodded. "So Juno, you're about 17 years old, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"And you're already doing these risky things, traveling around putting your life at risk? Come on, I think you should value your life a little more."

I furrowed my eyebrows, and crossed my arms. "I'm helping you guys get the book. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Hm, yes." He swallowed another caramel, and looked at my eyes. "I'm just surprised someone actually agreed to do so. You'd think most people would bail out the moment they hear they'd have to face the mafia. You know- putting themselves before a bunch of dead guys they don't even _know_."

"It was supposed to be just a gang," I sighed. "It wasn't supposed to get this complicated, but it really just happened since that gangster girl framed me for robbery."

"Hmmm…" he put his thumb on his mouth. "Once we get the book, what do you plan to do?"

_'Why does he care?'_

"I don't know," I confessed. "I wasn't expecting this to happen at all. I was just planning on going to the university to become a detective or a lawyer."

"Really?" his eyes seemed to brighten a bit. "You're interested in becoming a detective?"

"Yeah," I grinned a little. "My aunt, Naomi, was a detective too; she'd sometimes teach me about law and tips on solving crimes. From there on I got really into it myself."

"I think I knew her," he said. "Are you talking about Naomi Misora?"

"Yes! I actually got my middle name from her."

"Really?…She was very intelligent," he said as he pulled out another caramel from his pocket. "I'm sorry she passed away."

"Hm," I looked down sadly at the floor.

The next few hours seemed to fly by. I now felt comfortable with Ryuzaki- he wasn't that bad as I initially thought. Actually he was so smart it was entertaining. I found myself enjoying our discussions about criminal law, and even giggling at his child-like qualities. The only strange thing was that every once in a while I could still see a red flicker in his eyes. A red spark in those black irises, like a helicopter flashing it's light in the night sky. I was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with _my_ eyes, when Amy walked in the room.

"We can get the book now."

A wave of fear engulfed me. I suddenly grew nervous, even as everyone else got up with excitement.

In the elevator, I tried to release the tension by gripping the bars. It didn't help.

Then we heard the beep of the elevator, and I realized we arrived to the last floor. The floor where we could finally get the Resurrection Note.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Hope and fear are inseparable," _

_ ~ François de la Rouchefoucauld_

"We're here!" Matt shouted with a large smile. The elevator doors slipped open to reveal a long hallway with a wide caramel-colored door at the end. The air smelled strong as of an acid of some sort, and I instantly began sweating, biting my fingernails down to the limit. My head heated up as my friends walked out the elevator. I nervously limped behind, glancing to see if they were as scared as I was. To my dismay, they were all casual as usual, even excited. Well… That couldn't have been a bad thing, but I felt like I'd be the only coward in the group.

Matt was his same old self, need I say more? Ryuzaki was speed walking beside Mello; it almost looked like they were racing each other. From seeing my cronies, I grew groggy in worry. What was I doing anymore?

_'I'm dreaming…'_ I wished. Was I really prepared to face this? The boys were fine… How could I be this terrified? I planted my hands firmly in my pocket, glancing at Mello. He didn't have that grouchy expression on, but a growing smirk.

Moreover, Amy's expression was blasé, and Sabine was trying to talk to me, but Matt's cheering engulfed her speech and made it inaudible.

Before I knew it, we were standing at the door to the office. As expected, it was locked. We put the screwdriver into the lock as Matt instructed; moving and twisting it around, it unlocked. I still didn't understand how Matt could make it look so easy, but all I heard was click before it just popped open. The door drifted open; I felt butterflies starting in my stomach, and laid my hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Ok," I took deep breath, chalantly entering the office, and softly stepping my way on the carpet. Across from me was a desk compiled with stacks of files, and the smell of grass filled my nostrils. The room was practically framed with bookcases, one of which had a bag of weed sitting atop. It was like a forest in color and scent, as all the furnishings from the bookcases to ornaments were shades of brown and green. I stared at the many books lined up in their order like military men, encountering a black one at the end. Suddenly my pulse started pounding in my chest.

I gripped the gamer boy for support, shaking slightly. All I saw was a blur, and my head faltered back.

"We're already here, June, relax," he smiled, twirling my hair. I looked at his doe eyes quietly, and nodded.

_'I trust you…' _I thought, and rested there for a second before he gently moved me away. Then he turned to Amy.

"So where would the books be?"

She just walked behind the desk, scrolling the numbers of the lock into place, and a click was heard. The room grew quiet as she gently slid it open, only the low hum of the drawer being echoed through our ears. Naturally, we all rushed around her like a flock of birds. There was a moment of excitement as her hand sauntered in, sliding out the pure white brim of a notebook.

'_'Well… this is it.' _I squeezed his arm, taking a deep breath to finally see our reward. My face went pale as she finally slid it out, and I gasped lightly.

"…"

"This is it," she announced, dropping the book on the desk like rubbish.

"… That's _it?" _I cocked my eyebrows.

I observed the Resurrection Note with fading emotions. It was… just a book… A plain white notebook with some strange scrawled writing on it that resembled Cyrillic characters. It appeared old; dusty like it hadn't been touched in years.

"This is the great Resurrection Note? It just looks so… I-It's just a notebook…" My back tensed as I crossed my arms. I took a deep breath, rather disappointed, but started to think about just how much power it really could have.

_'Don't judge a book by its cover,' _the quote ran through my mind, and instantly convinced me to have more faith in it.

I reached out for the book just as Ryu did himself, blankly watching as his hand sank right through it.

I picked it up, blowing off the dust. "Plain white…"

Mello laughed a little before ripping it from my hands. This was the first time I'd ever seen him with a genuine happy smile. It was so unlike him, but I liked to finally see him crack a smile rather than bitter.

"But they have great power," he flipped open the book excitedly.

"Okay, let's write our names already!" Sabine ripped it away from him. She swiftly grabbed a pen to write the first name with a giddy laugh. She stopped when she saw the first page was titled "Rules." The bottom half of the page was ripped off, but she began reading them out loud anyway:

_'For the Resurrection Note to take affect, you must imagine the face of the person whose name you are writing as you do so, otherwise it will be fruitless._

_The Resurrection Note can be put into effect in three different ways._

_-Reincarnation: to be reincarnated, write your full name followed by the current date._

_ - Resurrection: your ghost returns to your dead body. However, this is only feasible if your body has not yet deteriorated, or been inflicted with serious injury (gun shot and knife wounds, scorching, etc.)_

_To be resurrected simply write your name, and "resurrection" beside it_

_-Alternate:'_

The page ended there. Matt grunted a little, but managed a smile as he said, "I wanted resurrection anyway."

"I'd still like to know what was at the end of the page, though," Ryuzaki turned to Amy. His eyes were as wide as a tarsier's.

"Well, I think it was like that when we found it. There's no hope to find the missing piece, so just choose the other ones." She replied.

"I want to be reincarnated!" Sabine suddenly chimed, quickly starting to scribble her name on the next page.

I didn't want her to… A searing pain started growing in my chest; I felt the need to grip myself. Before I knew it she had already written her first name, and the pain was engulfing my chest. She really didn't care to say anything of gratitude or give any attention whatsoever to us before writing her name.

_'I don't want you guys to leave…' _ My eyes began welling with tears as I turned to Matt. He was eagerly watching the book as if to eat it, and then he caught my gaze. I felt tears pooling in my eyes, and began wiping them again and again to prevent the Niagara Falls from pouring out.

"…"

I knew Matt could tell why I was mourning. His eyebrows furrowed, and we came in for a tight embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you guys..." I watched as my fingers trembled on his shoulder. I turned my eyes to Mello and Ryu, who stood sullenly beneath the desk. Furthermore, Sabine stopped writing when she realized what was going on.

"Thank you for everything," he wrapped me closer.

"W- What are you going to choose, M-Matt?" I stuttered, catching all my tears as they fell to wipe away.

"…" Silence loomed as we awaited his answer.

"…I-"

_Bang!_

The sound of music upstairs was swallowed by screams and the stomps of running.

"What's going on?" I panicked. Sabine shrieked and dropped her pen as we all stood frozen in fear.

"That was a gunshot…" I whispered, starting to quiver.

Amy rolled her eyes, impatiently leaning on the desk. "You don't say, girl… It's nothing I haven't seen before. Just write your names, and get it over with already. "

I barely listened to what she was saying; I found myself clinging onto Matt, and even Mello at one point in utter worry. Meanwhile upstairs there was still heavy banging, and the shattering of glass. Ryuzaki was aware of this, and told Amy:

"What if it's the police? There's a 90% chance they'd come down here as well."

She shot him a dirty look as Sabine kept crawling around to find the pen.

"I think I hear footsteps…" Mello said, and in a moment we heard the door bolt. It slammed open to reveal two officers holding up their guns at aim.

"Put your hands up!" one shouted. I cowardly jumped, throwing my arms up for dear life.

"They also have drugs," one of them said when he saw the bag of weed on the bookcase. "Take 'em both."

Amy abruptly grabbed my wrist just as the cops we're about to grab us. She tugged me to sprint with her, but they latched onto my other arm, tugging it with great force. I let out a shriek when she retaliated with a kick at his knee, and he faltered back in pain. I was expecting that the other one could pull a gun on us in a moment, but was instead impressed at how she swiftly grabbed the other cops gun.

"Move!" we darted out the door. All the while I was clutching the extraordinary Resurrection Note for dear life… literally. With our hearts thumping louder than a drum, we blindly slammed our hand against the elevator buttons in hopes of it shutting faster.

"Come on, c'mon!" I practically smashed the button. It shut out the police right when they almost had us.

"Oh my God," I panted, clutching the book to my chest with trembling arms.

_'We're not gonna make it… We're not gonna make it…' _I sulked in my head, when we arrived at the land-level floor.

"Follow me!" Amy sprinted. I noticed Mello standing behind me. A quick rush of the memories from that day I became a fugitive rushed through my mind. Suddenly I realized:

_'I __**can **__do this. No time to be scared…'_

I darted with her, only to find along the way the cops had just arrived through that door as well.

"Move out!" we crashed into each other, but managed to catch up our pace in the other direction. She quickly picked up a gun from under a floor board (much to my surprise) and the rest went by like a blur. We burst through the doors to the crowded dance floor, blending into the erratic crowd. It would be hard for any cops to notice us out of a whole group of people dressed for party, but I was paranoid regardless if anyone were to mess with the Resurrection Note. It wasn't worth taking a chance of loss, so I quickly stuck it in my pants along my hip. Discomfort didn't matter; saving the book was my priority right now.

"Ah!" I was caught off guard with a gun shot flying over my head. By God's grace we finally reached the exit. My head was pounding so quickly I couldn't think, and with a rush of adrenaline, we jumped in Amy's car to drive away. We found a way to round a corner in the traffic as I shouted directions to the hideout at her, speeding off enough to eventually lose the police.

We left the car behind a little far off, and walked through the paths between buildings to find our little hideout again.

"Oh. My. God." I panted against the wall, staring at the night sky quietly until my heartbeat calmed down.

_'…The book…' _ I thought, and looked down at my hip. _'I slid it in… there…' _

The color of my face drained to a pale white.

"So… The book?" Ryuzaki said to me.

"Yeah," I could literally feel my heart sink and shame fall down on me as I suddenly realized… the book wasn't in my possession…

"Holy shit..." I panicked. I scaled all my surroundings with my eyes in search of the book, whilst hearing my friends' worried questions behind me.

"… The _book, _Juno… _Do you have the notebook?" _ Mello interrogated. I glanced at him, my head growing increasingly hot with fatigue. I tried retracing my footsteps in my mind to imagine what could've happened to it as soon as I realized… I'd lost the book.

"Juno!" their voices all rang up at once.

"I don't know!" I snapped. "I-I don't understand! I kept it in here the whole way through! I don't understand how it could've gotten out!" I patted my hip, slowly backing away in shear fear that someone would be ready to slap me across.

"What do you mean it got out!" Matt shouted. I was taken aback, and tried to conceal my chaotic emotions. I began wiping my eyes excessively as a huge argument arose, desperately straining myself to remember where it could've gone. Could it have been while getting in the car? Or maybe even on the way out of the club? After all, it was all so crowded it was difficult to really keep sure hold of it on myself. I heard the sirens of police cars getting louder, and diverted the topic.

"They're there. Why don't we go inside!" I ran down the stairs of the hideout, barely hiding my watering eyes.

Mello glanced at me, and muttered, "I'm not leaving it." He abruptly flew off into the streets again.

"Mello, no!" I shouted, and thoughtlessly sprinted to get him. It had slipped my mind that he was still a ghost, invisible from the rest of the people, and my heart kept pounding like a drum in my chest. I panted, staring at the streets golden glow, and the cars flashing by. I was drifting from reality, as my view grew hazy. The cars and walls blurred from the tears in my eyes as my running began to falter.

It all happened in a moment from there. I suddenly felt myself falling forward, my stomach plunging up into my chest as I shut my eyes to shake off the feat. Matt's arms raced to catch me from behind, but somehow it all went disappeared as I went into a blackout.

I'm so sorry it took so long to update! This chapter was originally a lot longer, but I split it into two so here's the first half~ I'm sorry if the ending was a little disappointing, but I promise I'm making it happen for a reason. ;) Expect some romance coming soon. I'll have the next chapter done soon. :)


End file.
